


Ihsahn Is Gross

by CronosIsMyBoyfriend



Category: Emperor (Band), Venom (Band) - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Drugging technically, Even as a scat kinkster im grossed out by descriptive shit scenes, I Don't Even Know, Laxatives, M/M, Manipulation, Not so graphic shitting descriptions, Omorashi, Scat, Wetting, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 03:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CronosIsMyBoyfriend/pseuds/CronosIsMyBoyfriend
Summary: No this isn't a joke I'm an actual fucking degenerate. This isn't crack, it isn't a ha ha funny. I'm just gross and kinky. :)
Relationships: Vegard "Ihsahn" Tveiten/Cronos
Kudos: 4





	Ihsahn Is Gross

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy....Fucking Degenerates.

A night like any other was overshadowed by the yells of afternoon partygoers and drunken karaoke going rampant. Cronos wasn't so used to all this noise; in all honesty it was a bit annoying. But he wouldn't let one thing ruin his night. 

Cronos chugged down one beer after another, he'd never felt so lightheaded before as he rested his head on the bartop. He could've passed out if it wasn't for the two men who sat on either side of him. 

He grumbled low and pushed up against the bar a little more closely. Cronos felt so closed in and suffocated by the men huddled around him. 

Since when did this place get so full? 

Cronos held onto the glass bottle in his palms tight; scared to even move. Maybe the alcohol had him paranoid... 

"So, you're the guy who started all this black metal stuff, huh? Thats pretty cool," A low beer slathered voice came from his left; Cronos looked up at whover it was with a feeble expression. 

He must've been another man from the tour, he looked so threatening; he was so damn tall. "I wouldn't say that, I really just influenced it..." 

"Ha! Well I'm just glad we have you to thank for Real Norwegian Black Metal, friend. And you know what? I'll buy you another round; just to compensate for your time," Cronos smiled at the man, even though his entire weak frame was shaking. 

He just had such a kind face. 

Cronos decided to give him a chance; taking his round of beer graciously and swallowing it down without a second thought. But the strange man had other motives; brushing his curly hair away from his curved face as he reached into a satchel on his hip.

He pulled out a small bottle; it was glass and filled with a stirring milky liquid. "This'll make you see some crazy shit, mind to try it, love?" The man grinned widley as Cronos silently took the bottle from his calloused hand and poured a little less than half into his last beer. 

Slowly drinking it now; he couldn't wait for the outcome. 

"My name is Ihsahn by the way; I'm preforming tomorrow night in Munich. I was just wondering if a lovely guy such as yourself will be there as well?" 

Cronos looked up at Ihsahn with a playful look in his eyes; soon turning to an uncomftorable one as he shifted in his seat, stomach churning. 

"I might go, it depends on what the tour manager wants," He pushed up against the back of his seat; trying to calm the stirring pressure in his lower regions. But it only made everything worse. 

Ihsahn just set his elbow on the bar and rested the side of his head on his hand. He was practically eye fucking Cronos as he wiggled from side to side. 

It took all his might not to squeal out in pain; the throbbing, churning ache in his guts was growing and it didn't seem to stop. But Cronos knew he couldn't just leave the conversation; Ihsahn had been so nice after all. 

"Well, I really hope to see you there. It would be a sin to miss out on the beauty that is Venom," His words made Cronos feel warm inside. 

But something else felt much warmer, the pain and ache had suddenly dropped much lower than his stomach. Cronos could feel it coming; but he just couldn't move. 

Every time he tried to get up the creeping guilt of leaving Ihsahn all alone forced him to stay on that bar stool. Squeezing his thighs as hard as possible as he leered over the bar.

Not only was Cronos about to soil himself; he could also feel a low throb in his bladder. It must've been all those beers he'd drank. Never trust on the house beer, it'll only lead to something terrible. 

He would have to learn that the hard way. 

"I gotta go, you can trust me if I say I'll be back soon. Right?" 

Ihsahn just chuckled at the question; gently yanking Cronos back to the bar by his wrist when he began pondering his beeline to the mens room. "Woah there! Not so soon; we have so much to talk about!" 

Cronos' mouth went dry, he could feel the aching everywhere in his body now. It was almost excrutiating; he was really about to make a mess all over the bar's stool and floor. Right in front of this hot guy... 

How could this get any worse? 

He began to salivate, leaning onto the bar and drooling all over himself. Cronos felt so sick holding it all in; he didn't know how much longer he could keep this up. 

Time slowly passed as Ihsahn inched closer to him, rubbing Cronos' back and whispering sweet nothings in his ear over the loud rock music. 

"I'm sorry...I've really got to go," He garbled out these words through hot spit; but the smallest of movements lead to his demise. 

Cronos held onto the bar's rim as the flood gates opened, filling his boxers and feeling as the mess soaked through his jeans and into the cushin of the bar stool. 

He felt so humiliated, he didn't know whether or not to cry or just sit there in his shame. Cronos had just messed his pants in front of everyone; fans, bartenders, other musicians. 

It was revolting... 

Yet that wasn't the end of it, his bladder couldn't help but give out as well. It all spurted out of his cock in a thick stream; soaking into his pants and everything around him. 

A gleaming yet cloudy puddle formed on the wooden floor, and he began to garner attention between the wretched smell and the sound of his tongue-bitten cries. 

Yet Ihsahn did nothing, he did absolutley nothing. He didn't move or make a face; he was actually smiling. And boy was it a wide smile compared to his not-so toothy grins from earlier. 

He was full teeth; basking in Cronos' pain and embarrassment. It made him feel dirty, it was more of a emotional dirtyness that the physical filth he was actually sitting in. He felt so fucking raw. 

But Isahn just ushered him to the bathroom; letting out praising coos as Cronos sulked. 

"Let's get you cleaned up, you sure did make a mess..."

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like that? If you did make sure to type "chlamydia coochie cassie" In the comments. Please don't be mean to me btw, I'm gross but fragile.


End file.
